


Bury You In My Arms (Larry Obviously)

by LarryStylinsonOnMyMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Broken, Cheating, Costume Kink, Crying, Cute, Drama, Face Slapping, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fights, Fluffy, Food Kink, Gay Club, Gay Sex, I hate myself, Leather Kink, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Regrets, S&M, Sharing a Bed, Strippers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twerk, Violence, club, prositute, smut as some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonOnMyMind/pseuds/LarryStylinsonOnMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has everything he has always wanted, The fame, The money, and the girls. Louis Tomlinson was the total opposite hated everything, everyone. He was a homeless prositute. Harry Styles just needed sex. Louis Tomlinson just needed money. Guess fate decided that they needed eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I had it then my laptop turned off and erased everything so i had to start over -_- Enjoy though!

Harry's POV

The sharp screams of girls filled backstage. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so different from 4 years back when one direction started. I was no longer soft, i was hard. I was no longer playful, i was serious. I was no longer a kid,i was a man. Never would I have thought that i would be this famous. I had everything. The money, The fame and The girls. Hands trailed from my back to my abdomen. "Babe" I looked over my shoulder and saw my beautiful girlfriends Taylor. Taylor Swift. My girlfriend. She is also famous. She's a singer. We meet at a bar. I know not the sweetest place to meet. But, we instanly clicked. "Zayn said your on in 10" Zayn. Zayn Malik. My bandmate. My best friend. He's been there for everything. I turned around and hummed in response. "What are you going to do while im onstage." she shrugged. "Dem & El are on their way" Dem & El. Demi Lovato & Eleanor Calder. Taylor's bestfriends. I have nothing against them. We get along perfectly fine. "Harry we have to go" Liam said. Liam Payne. My other bandmate. My bestfriend. He sure is a Payne in the ass. He kind of like our dad. Our second leader. I had everything and nothing was going to bring me down. 

Louis POV

The old digusting man rolled off of me and stood up. I jerked up off the nasty bed quick to put my clothes on. "Here's you money" i made sure to count before leaving. I mumbled a thanks before leaving. Basically im a homeless prositute. I sell my body for money. I didn;t chose this life. My dad chose it for me. That is before he died. I'm a homeless prositute with my bestfriend Niall. Niall Horan. An irsh lad. My partner in bussiness. Sure, we have done things that we aren't very proud of and regret. But we have done it for a reason. I walked out to where he was waiting for me. "Hey lad . How much you got today" i shrugged "$800 you? " "$1,900" he has been in the bussiness more than me. So, he knows all the tricks and cheats to getting more money. Just then my phone rang. Before i had enough money to get a iphone so i bought. "Hello Boss" "Tomlinson i got a big job for you. A guy is paying $55,000 if you come every saturday which is tomorrow at 8:30pm. You in?" my eyes budgled out of my head. With that much money every saturday me and Niall can afford a flat. "Y-yeah totally" he chuckled "great remember tomorow 8:30pm" he said before hanging up."What?" niall asked. "Niall..I think that we are going to be billarnories."


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, finally gets to the man. But theres a catch and a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know i am shitty at summaries.

Louis. 

The first time i looked at the mans house it instantly came to me. The man is a fucking millionare. Well no duh, Louis. I looked at the time 8:28. Boss, suggested i came early since i had to walk. I shrugged and knocked on the door expecting the same. A greasy or fat man who was married and needed a good fuck. Instead i got the total opposite. A young boy with chocolate curls, emerald green eyes, long tall figure really muscled opened the door. He looked really cute i cant lie. "You Louis Tomlinson" i nodded. He smiled and opened the door wider. "Come in" I looked around taking it in. I mean i was going to be here every saturday. He closed the door behind him. "So lets get to it," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that what you called me for. Sex" he gasped in reaslization. "Oh, right well i was hoping we could get to know each other first. I actually made my famous dinner" he smiled showing a dimple. I gasped. His dimple was adorable. I nodded. He smirked and grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen. I looked down and noticed a ring. I sat down and scoffed. It wasnt an enganment ring but i could tell it was a promise ring. "Girlfriend , huh? Guess you are one of those guys" He walked over getting me a napkin and a spoon. "What do you mean?" i smirked. "You have a girlfriend, and she wont give it to you so you called me for a good shag right?" i said taking a bite of the delicous raveoli. He dropped his spoon and looked at me. Well more like glared at me. I dropped my spoon scared. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been busy. and i know its short sorry i tried to make it longer. For this chapter can i please get 10 kudos and atleast 3 comments. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c;HI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i haven't uploaded in like months x. sorry

Harry's POV 

 

How dare he say that. I only called for experimenting. I-I actually think i'm gay to be honest. I saw a twinkle in his eyes of fear. I hate being scary. Well, it depends who im with. And with him i do not want to scare. I sighed "Look, i don't mean to frighten you but yes i do have a girlfriend but, i t-think im g-gay" the last word came out more of a mumble. I felt a warmth over my hand. "Um, well mate i know what your going through. So, do you want to get on with it?" I nodded. He got up and swung one leg over my lap so he was straddling me. He placed a sweet tender kiss on my neck trying to be gentle with me. But it was okay if he wasn't because he is Louis. 

~About 3 months later~ (OMG i know im sorry for the HUGE time skip)

Louis POV 

Ever since me and harry meet we have been meeting up a lot. Not to get some. But just meeting up. But i haven't heard from him in 1 month. Scary. I was just here in my flat that Harry bought for me even though i protested and even slapped him for buying it. Niall was out in UNI. Every since Harry came into my life Me & Niall's life has been changed completely. Me and Niall have different UNI times. But better part is now i have a social life. I'm twitter famous. I have a good amount of twitter followers. I looked at my Iphone 5s and to my someone had just tweeted at me. My eyes widen at who just tweeted at me. 

 

@Harry_Styles 

Lost My Phone for 1 month. Turns out it was in my suitcase. Sorry x. @LouisTomlinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts x. ?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the spelling is bad. Im not a spelling bee. Hope you liked me


End file.
